Theme Parks, Or Why You Don't Let Trucy Pick Trips
by HowObjectionable
Summary: A fop, a magician and a defence attorney all walk into an amusement park... Let me warn you now, this fic contains lots of lovely Klavier/Apollo. And it isn't a oneshot for the first time in forever
1. Rollercoaster

**This is actually just plain silly, but it's also fun for me. Enjoy. Oh, and it's not a oneshot! *gasp***

* * *

**Roller****coaster**

**

* * *

**

Klavier Gavin, aged twenty five, was well experienced in the ways of the world. He'd only recently quit as the lead singer of one of the world's most famous rock bands, he had been a prosecutor from the age of seventeen and - for both reasons – he had people falling over him wherever he went.

One thing Klavier was not used to, however, was amusement parks. The fact of the matter was that he had only been to an amusement park once in his life – taken by his reluctant brother after their parents had threatened an allowance cut – and at that point he'd been too small to get on anything.

So when Trucy suggested that the three of them – Klavier, herself and her brother – go to a theme park for the day, Klavier agreed only because of the glare she was giving him. She might be a cute girl of just sixteen, but from experience Klavier knew it wasn't ever a good idea to get on her bad side.

And so, today would be interesting in that Klavier would decide once and for all exactly how he felt about amusement parks, a monumental achievement by any means. Of course, he _could _be working on a case, but that was what the Fraulein Detective was there for.

* * *

"Why so grumpy, Herr Forehead?" Klavier asked lightly as the small group got off the train – Trucy had insisted they go to a certain park, more than two hours away by rail, and neither of the other two could find any grounds to disagree. She'd also insisted on the train rather than Klavier's car. Klavier, who didn't particularly like driving anything but his motorbike, had agreed to that one too.

"I'm not _grumpy._" Apollo replied grumpily, walking a few steps ahead of them.

"Polly hasn't slept in three days." Trucy informed him brightly. "So I thought a trip to a theme park would cheer him up!"

"Wouldn't sleep be better for him, fraulein?" Klavier asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well, yeah, probably." Trucy admitted. "But I wanted to come here."

Klavier didn't reply. It made perfect sense, after all.

* * *

"No." Apollo said firmly.

"Oh, Polly, come on." Trucy pleaded.

"No way."

"Come on, Herr Forehead, let your little sister have her fun."

"_You _go on with her, if it bothers you so much." Apollo replied stubbornly.

"I intend to. Rollercoasters are on my list for today." Klavier answered happily. "But Fraulein doesn't want me sitting beside her. She wants her big brother. Surely you won't disagree to that, Herr Forehead?"

"Actually, I…" Trucy began, frowning, only to find her mouth being covered.

"I think she'll be fine." Apollo said firmly, and that was the end of that.

Or so he thought. The next thing Apollo knew he was being dragged into a rollercoaster car and strapped in beside a grinning Klavier while Trucy jumped into the seat behind them, beaming.

"We did give you a chance to come willingly." Klavier replied to his glare.

* * *

And so the rollercoaster spluttered to life, climbing higher and higher and higher…

"Oh, hey, Klavier?" he heard a voice shout as if from very far away, almost completely silenced by the wind.

"Hm?" Klavier replied, turning his head ever so slightly in a failed attempt to see behind him.

"Did I tell you that Apollo is absolutely terrified of heights?" Trucy asked brightly.

Klavier turned to see the man beside him looking absolutely petrified. Oops. "It must've slipped your mind, fraul-" he started, but was cut off by the sudden tilt of the coaster as it began to plummet downwards.

Behind him, he could hear people screaming and Trucy – was she _cackling? _What a strange girl. Suddenly, he felt someone grab at him as the coaster shot back up into the air, and looked to see Apollo clutching his arm and hiding his face in his shoulder.

As the coaster went in for the first loop, Klavier grinned to himself.

He could _definitely _check rollercoasters on his list.

* * *

**Ah, I'm so ridiculous when I'm bored. Still, whatever. Reviews are loved :3**


	2. Ringtoss

**I can't for the life of me remember what these games are actually called, so bear with me. Ah, but I do enjoy making the fop so foppishly foppish like the foppish fop he is.**

**

* * *

**

**Ring-toss**

**

* * *

**

"Klavier, you need to win me a teddy bear."

It wasn't a question, nor was it a request. Trucy was being one hundred percent serious, and she was wearing her serious expression to prove it.

"Can't you win one for yourself, fraulein?" Klavier asked. He was busy being preoccupied by the fact that Apollo wasn't speaking to either of them and was consequentially walking within a set distance.

"You don't get young girls to win stuff for _themselves." _Trucy looked outraged by the very idea. "'sides, this should be on your list, shouldn't it?"

Klavier snorted. "Alright, alright. What is it I have to do?" he asked, surveying the stall in front of him. There were ten green bottles sitting in rows in front of him, reminding him of the old song which he started to hum to himself, only stopping when receiving a withering look from Apollo.

"You get three rings, and you try and hook the bottles!" Trucy told him enthusiastically.

"These games are rigged, Trucy." Apollo noted, apparently unable to resist coming nearer in order to make a snide comment or two.

"Why don't you have a go then, Herr Forehead?" Klavier asked, raising an eyebrow and moving aside.

"Because it's _rigged. _As in, you can't win._"_

"Just try it." Trucy encouraged.

Apollo sighed, picking up the rings that the stall keeper handed to him. The first ring went wide, the second landed in the middle of two bottles and the third in the stall keeper's stomach.

Apollo went pink. "Told you it was rigged." He muttered, obviously embarrassed.

Klavier laughed. "Either that or you're not very good at aiming." He replied, taking three rings for himself.

"You'll never get it." Apollo said confidently.

"We'll see, ja?" Klavier said, throwing the first ring.

_Clang._

The ring rattled as it settled around the neck of the bottle. Trucy cheered, Apollo muttered something about a lucky shot and Klavier was left feeling extremely smug.

The stall keeper directed his attention to the stack of prizes, telling him to take his pick.

"The blue and pink one!" Trucy said excitedly, and was rewarded by having a stuffed bear about three quarters of her size being handed to her, and having to stagger about for a few moments until she worked out how to stay upright under the weight.

Klavier threw the second ring then, simply because he enjoyed showing off.

_Clang._

Klavier glanced at Apollo, who was looking mutinous, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Klavier, Klavier, it's your turn to pick yourself a prize!" Trucy said. She looked at the pile, and then grinned. "Look, Klavier, look! A stuffed you!"

"Was?" Klavier asked, amused, turning to see what she was talking about. There, on top of the pile, was indeed a stuffed version of one Klavier Gavin, holding a miniature guitar in its hand.

"He wants that one." Trucy laughed.

* * *

Apollo wasn't very happy. Why was that man such a…such a _fop_? It was so _irritating. _Stupid showoff.

Klavier took a few steps backwards; preparing to throw the last ring from a distance like the poser he was.

Apollo was surprised, however, by not hearing the _clang _of the ring around the bottle's neck. He glanced around, only to see that wherever the ring had disappeared to, it wasn't anywhere near the stall.

He looked at Klavier, prepared to make some sort of mocking comment about how he wasn't such a big shot after all, when he suddenly felt a slight weight on his head, followed by the sound of Trucy, Klavier and the stall keeper all bursting into a collective fit of laughter.

Slowly, unwillingly, he put a hand up to his head. He'd found the ring.

Hooked around one of his spikes.

Fuming, Apollo grabbed the ring off of his head, throwing it away – not even noting the fact that he'd hooked it around one of the bottles – and stormed off.

"Ach, I think I upset him." He heard Klavier's voice in the background.

"You did." Trucy could be heard to reply happily.

A loud patter of footsteps as someone ran to catch up with him. "Herr Forehead, don't be mad."

"I have every right to be mad. Go away."

"Come on, Apollo, don't be like that." Klavier said.

Apollo stopped in his tracks, cursing whatever power the stupid prosecutor had over him that caused him to listen whenever Klavier actually used his name. He turned to see the ex-rock star grinning at him.

"I know how to cheer you up." Klavier continued. "You can have mini-me." He handed the small stuffed version of himself to Apollo, who scowled and shoved it in the backpack he'd brought with him. What did _he _want with _that_?

* * *

It would please Klavier in just two days time when Trucy called him up to inform him that her brother had taken to sleeping with the thing at the bottom of his bed.

Which meant that he was perfectly able to check 'ring-toss' off his list.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy :3 And Trucy. And they cheer Polly up. They make fop happy too. I think. I'll have to ask him.**


	3. DDR, anyone?

**Whee~ This one's slightly longer than the other two. Also, something I forgot to mention. Klavier and Apollo are /sort of/ supposed to be already together at this point :D**

**This is the second last chapter ): The next one will be slightly more romantic, methinks.**

**

* * *

**

**DDR, anyone?**

* * *

Ema Skye did not look happy, something Klavier noted with mixed feelings – amusement and trepidation being the most prominent.

He didn't question why she was here - the angry look answered that for him as she stomped into the amusement arcade and headed towards the group of three people.

"Klavier Gavin!" she shouted, sounding as angry as she looked, her choice of words inevitably turning a few heads. "What are you doing here?!"

Deciding that informing her he was here due to a bullying little girl would be like admitting defeat, he spoke airily, completely avoiding the question. "Ah, Fraulein Detective! Shouldn't you be working?"

"Shouldn't _I _be working?!"

"That's what I said."

"You have a trial tomorrow! You're the one that should be working!" Ema spat back at him. "You're in charge of the investigation, and yet you're here…at a theme park! Why?!"

Klavier paused, as though thinking it over. "The trial is tomorrow, ja?"

"Yes!"

"The investigation isn't finished?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then, Fraulein Detective, I have a question for you."

"What?" Ema demanded angrily.

"What are you doing here? Hardly professional detective work, shirking to come to a theme park."

Ema's face turned red, then white with fury. Klavier winced. Perhaps this time he'd gone too far. He was pretty sure she was going to hit him now.

"Ema, calm down." Apollo stepped forward quickly. "He's an idiot. Just ignore him."

Klavier decided it would be wisest not to object to what Apollo said, despite how obviously inaccurate it was.

"Yeah, Ema, if he loses it's his fault." Trucy added, evidently attempting to be helpful.

"Well _I _happen to care about whether or not the right person gets convicted." Ema replied sharply. "Obviously, someone else doesn't."

"That's not true." Klavier replied, suddenly a bit more serious. Ema blinked, apparently taken aback by that reaction. Then Klavier broke out into a grin again. "Which is why, Fraulein Detective, I need you and your team on the crime scene for me, getting my evidence. On you go, now."

Ema gaped at him wordlessly, before storming away, muttering loudly the whole time about stupid glimmerous fops.

"You really should be nicer to her, you know." Apollo said to Klavier once she was gone, his voice filled with disapproval.

"Ja, I know. But her reactions are priceless."

Apollo sighed.

"Anyway, Herr Forehead, you seem in a much better mood now."

"Yes, well, I prefer this part of a theme park. Less noisy…and no chance of being dragged onto a rollercoaster."

"Good point." Trucy chimed in. She seemed to be enjoying the amusement arcade as much as the rides. "Apollo, what's that?" she asked, pointing.

"Hm?" Apollo asked, looking. "Oh, that. It's a DDR machine. I haven't seen one in years."

"Dee-dee-arr?" Trucy asked, sounding confused. "What, is it something to do with pirates?"

Apollo burst into laughter, and Klavier couldn't help but join him.

"No." Apollo continued. "It stands for Dance Dance Revolution. It's a dancing machine. I used to be pretty good, actually."

"Oooh, show me!" Trucy said enthusiastically.

"I don't think you were quite as good as I am, Herr Forehead." Klavier noted, following as Trucy dragged her brother over to the machine.

"Is that a challenge, Prosecutor Klavier Gavin?" Apollo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It may very well be, Defence Attorney Apollo Justice." Klavier replied, grinning.

Which is how it started.

* * *

After almost half an hour of non-stop dancing later, Klavier had to concede that Apollo was good. Nowhere _near _as good as him, of course.

Except if he was honest that wasn't true. Apollo may even maybe be a little bit of perhaps the tiniest possible fraction better than him.

They'd gathered quite a crowd around them now, and be damned if Klavier was losing to Apollo in front of all these people. That happened enough in court.

He'd already tried the age old tactic of talking to Apollo to try to distract him, but it didn't work. Apollo answered everything he said without once glancing away from the screen.

Trucy seemed to be enjoying herself, anyway, telling everyone that she knew both of the idiots on the machine personally.

Which reminded Klavier. He had _one _trick left. But it was mean. Extremely underhanded and sneaky and mean, and Apollo would be very mad at him.

Behind him, he heard people taking bets on who would win. Apollo seemed to be the favourite.

Ah well. Apollo was always mad at him anyway.

"Hey, Herr Forehead?" Klavier called.

"Yes?" Apollo replied.

"Ich liebe dich." Klavier said quietly, so no one else – except perhaps the eavesdropping Trucy – could hear.

Predictably, Apollo wasn't expecting that and consequentially tripped up, leaving Klavier to go on and win.

The crowd dispersed soon afterwards, leaving Apollo standing, apparently angry. "Of all the low, sneaky tricks you could have pulled…" he began heatedly.

"Ach, Herr Forehead, don't be mad!" Klavier interrupted quickly. "You know it's true!"

"I don't care!" Apollo said irritably, turning on his heel and storming off again, muttering loudly the whole time about stupid glimmerous fops.

"You really should be nicer to him, you know." Trucy said, sounding mildly disapproving.

"Ja, I know." Klavier replied. "But his reactions are priceless."

Klavier could now say quite happily that he could check the amusements on his list…that is, if they managed to ever find Apollo again.

* * *

**Ah, mean prosecutors seem to be quite common, no? Reviews are met with 100 percent love :3**


	4. Train

**And we're done! Sorry this one's so...short. Anyway, I am currently attempting to rally support for the cause.  
**

**The Klavier/Apollo cause.  
**

**You people need to get WRITING. Go, go, go!**

And those of you who can draw- unlike me - I actually have a favour to ask. Anyone who fancies drawing a scene from any of my AA fanfics will be loved forever. I'd appreciate credit if you do, though :D 

**

* * *

Train  
**

* * *

The train left the station at 22:06 that evening, taking with it a magician, a fop and a grumpy, exhausted defence attorney. Exactly the same as what it had arrived with hours previously.

Ten minutes into the two hour journey, Trucy had fallen asleep, clutching the originally named 'Beary' and curled up across two seats. Opposite her, Klavier and Apollo sat together, neither one saying a word, although for slightly different reasons.

Klavier wasn't speaking because he had nothing in particular to say, although he was pretty sure the reason Apollo wasn't speaking was because he was mad. Either that, or the three days without sleep had caught up on him.

They'd been travelling for precisely twenty six minutes when the train jerked slightly and Klavier felt a weight on his shoulder courtesy of Apollo's head.

Klavier smiled. Looked like he'd been right, and Apollo had fallen asleep after all.

"I'm still mad at you, you know."

Or not.

"Oh, I know." Klavier replied lightly in answer to Apollo's groggy voice.

"You deserve it."

"Ja."

"_Extremely _mad."

"Of course."

The two lapsed back into silence, neither moving, both thinking.

"Herr Forehead, you should sleep." Klavier said finally, breaking the silence.

"I'm not tired." Apollo lied stubbornly.

"Then why are you lying with your head on my shoulder?"

"Does it annoy you? I'll move…"

"Nein. Not that it would matter if it did, since you're so _extremely _mad at me." Klavier pointed out flippantly.

"…yeah…" Apollo was obviously confused in his tiredness. "Yeah, I am. But…" here he yawned.

"Ja?" Klavier prompted.

"What you said…I'm still annoyed at you, but…"

"Hm?"

"I love you too…even if…" Here, Apollo yawned. "Even if you are a stupid glimmerous fop."

Apollo closed his eyes then, clutching onto a Klavier in a way very similar to that in which Trucy was hugging the bear.

Klavier could now say with full confidence that the day had been a complete success.

Klavier Gavin _adored _amusement parks.

Apparently, though, Apollo wasn't done yet. "So long as you never drag me to a theme park again." He muttered sleepily.

Well, that could be a problem. He hoped Apollo wouldn't get too annoyed when Klavier informed him they were coming back next week.

* * *

**The end~**


End file.
